


post-practice

by bokufoot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Reader-Insert, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokufoot/pseuds/bokufoot
Summary: spending the night with Suna after practice(let's pretend parents dont exist for a sec)
Relationships: Suna Rintarou & Reader, Suna Rintarou/Reader
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

“Can we call it a night guys?” Suna questioned, panting. Most of the team had gone home over an hour ago; only Suna, the Miya twins, and [name] remained. While the Miya twins were notorious for staying late to practice and not properly locking up the gym—one time a couple of squirrels had made its way in due to a set of the doors being left ajar and that had caused a whole host of issues—the only reason Suna had been convinced to stay late was because of [name]. The twins knew who she picked out of the three of them but still (though, to their credit, more privately than before) fawned over her. She always had a soft spot for the two as they were the ones who had convinced her to become Inarizaki’s volleyball manager, though that knowledge didn’t make the twinge of jealousy in Suna’s stomach disappear. Atsumu had been the one to beg [name] to stay behind to help them practice and despite the dozens of times he had turned the offer down, her saying yes was the only reason Suna had stayed behind.

“Already? C’mon, you never practice with us!” Atsumu complained. Osamu rolled his eyes.

“Why would you expect him to stay that long if he doesn’t like practicing with us with the first place?” he muttered. Atsumu huffed and turned his back to his twin.

“[name], can you get Suna to stay for longer?” [name] looked apologetically at him, bowing her head slightly.

“Sorry ‘Tsumu, I think I should get going too,” she said. Atsumu sighed, bouncing the volleyball he had been holding in his hands against the ground.

“Fine fine, you two are dismissed,” he grumbled.

“We’ll help you clean up if you guys want to leave now,” [name] offered. Osamu immediately agreed, much to his twin’s chagrin, but Atsumu eventually relented and began cleaning up the gym without further complaint.

[name] carried the rolled up net into a storage closet, struggling to prop the door open so that light from the gym would help her see where to put it. A shadow was cast over her and she glanced behind, seeing Suna.

“Hey,” he murmured. He flicked a light switch on and nudged [name] forward, following after her into the closet. [name] set down the net in her hands and grinned at Suna.

“We should stay after with the twins more often,” she said. Suna furrowed his eyebrows.

“Why would we do that?” he asked. [name] laughed quietly, shaking her head. She met his gaze and he stepped a bit closer, so that their faces were only inches away. Suna gently rested one of his hands on her waist, using the other one to cup her cheek. He leaned down slightly and pressed his lips against hers, his hands tightening on her. 

“You wanna come over tonight?” he asked softly, pulling away. “We don’t have school or practice tomorrow.” [name] thought for a moment.

“Fine, but I don’t know if I can sleepover. Plus, I have some studying to catch up on so you have to do it with me too.” Suna groaned, though a small smile tugged at his lips.

“I don’t want to do anything like that,” he muttered.

“Well then, I’ll just go home,” [name] shot back. Suna let go of her cheek and flicked her forehead.

“You know I don’t want that either,” he grumbled as she pulled away from his grasp. She tugged on his fingers to get him to follow as she walked out of the storage closet.

“Let’s finish up and go,” she said, Suna trailing behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

“See you guys!” Atsumu called, he and Osamu waving goodbye. [name] and Suna said their goodbyes and parted ways with the twins, heading in the opposite direction. As they walked away, Suna grabbed [name]’s hand, interlacing his fingers with hers.

“You want me to make something for dinner?” [name] asked, breaking the comfortable silence that had enveloped them.

“Are you planning to stay that late?” Suna asked. [name] thought for a second.

“I’ll stay as late as you’re willing to walk me home,” she responded. 

“Okay, all night then,” he said as they walked up to the door of his house. He pulled a key from his bag and unlocked the front door, pulling [name] along behind him. 

“You should shower,” [name] said, closing and locking the door behind her.

“Are you saying I smell?” Suna asked, frowning. [name] wrinkled her nose and nodded, brushing past him to walk into his bedroom and put down her things.

“Rin, go shower and then we can study some,” she said as he walked in behind her. Suna let his bag thump on the floor and stretched his arms out, yawning.

“I’m too tired to do all that. I just wanna lay in bed,” he complained.

“I’m not laying in bed with you unless you do,” [name] said, crossing her arms. Suna sighed and grabbed what he needed, before walking down the hallway to the bathroom. While he did that, [name] set out her textbooks, opening one up to start her studying.

Suna returned a bit later, rubbing his slightly damp hair with a towel. He tossed the towel into a laundry pile in the corner before sitting down on the floor next to where [name] had settled.

“What subject?” he asked, leaning his head on her shoulder. She paused her writing, letting her pencil fall onto the low table set in front of her.

“Modern Japanese,” she muttered. He picked his head up off of her shoulder to look at what she was writing. [name] sighed and flopped back.

“I don’t think these are right,” he said, holding back a grin. 

“Oh shut up. The whole point of studying is to get better and not all of us are just naturally good at school you know,” she groaned, rubbing her eyes. 

“If I said I didn’t actually want to study now, would you make me do it in the morning?” Suna flopped back next to her, turning his head so he could see her.

“Does that mean you’ll stay the night?” he asked.

“If you say yes,” she responded, turning her head to face his, meeting his eyes in the process. 

“Then yes, I will,” he responded. [name] had a feeling he wasn’t telling the truth but found herself not caring.

“I don’t have any of my skin care stuff with me.”

“You can use some of mine,” Suna offered. [name] was suddenly grateful that she had upgraded his skincare products to be much better quality than they originally were.

“What about clothes?”

“You can wear one of my shirts and I think I have some of your underwear that you left here.” [name]’s faee warmed a bit.

“Clean?”

“As much as it pained me that I had to wash your smell off them, I felt like it would be mean to leave them dirty.”

“You’re a perv,” [name] grumbled.

“It worked out though, didn’t it?” Suna responded. [name] rolled her eyes then stood up.

“I’m gonna go shower then. Towels are still in that hallway closet, right?” Suna nodded. 

“I can run to the convenience store and get snacks while you shower,” he offered.

“Get me a custard bun pretty please,” [name] called as she walked out of his room. He got up and grabbed what he needed, then slipped his shoes on, locking the door behind him.

Suna came back with two small bags held in one of his hands, drinks in one bag and food in another. He announced that he was back, assuming that [name] would be done showering and waiting in his room. Suna opened his room door, surprised to see [name] standing in front of his open closet door, clad only in a towel. She looked over at him, hungrily eyeing the bags he had.

“I got you two custard buns,” he said, his eyes raking down and back up her body.

“Thank you very much. Now, turn around.” Suna dropped the bags on the table, leaving them on a pile of textbooks and papers.

“Why? It’s nothing I haven’t seen before,” he complained. [name] just sighed and motioned for him to turn. Suna begrudgingly obliged, though that didn’t stop him from taking a couple peeks.

“Where’s the underwear?” she asked. Suna grinned and grabbed a pair from a drawer, handing them to her, very obviously averting his eyes to make her happy.

“I should’ve left something more comfortable here,” [name] complained, slipping into them. She let her towel drop and grabbed a shirt from its hanger, pulling it on.

“Aww, but you know lacy black is my favorite,” Suna teased. He walked over to her, coming up from behind and slipping his hand up her thigh and in between it and her panties, teasing the skin that her underwear had been resting on just moments ago. He used his other hand to allow him to brush hair away from y/n’s neck, pressing his lips against it. He spun her around and brought both his hands to her waist, letting them wander slightly lower as their lips met. [name] wrapped her hands around his neck, brushing them through his hair as they kissed. [name] pulled away from him, looking up to meet his gaze. He brushed a loose piece of hair from her face, smiling softly.

“Can we eat now?” [name] asked. Suna responded with an exaggerated sigh but nodded. 

“You are so annoying sometimes,” he muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

Something about laying in Suna’s bed, curled up against him, was so incredibly therapeutic for [name]. The fingers of one of his hands traced lazy shapes against her bare thigh, his other arm wrapped around her. Her cheek rested on his chest, faint sounds of his heartbeat echoing in her ears. His scent was near intoxicating, especially considering that it was wrapped around [name] in the form of his shirt. Even just laying here together, quiet but at ease, was enough to make any feelings of stress or worry melt away. The playlist he had made for [name] played in the background, filling the silence in the room with his (admittedly impeccable) music taste. Moments like these made [name] incredibly grateful that she had joined the volleyball club and that Suna had taken such an immediate liking to her. 

As [name] felt her breathing slow and her eyes grow heavy, she let her eyelids close, slipping a hand underneath Suna’s shirt to rest against his stomach. He always ran hot and the warmth of his skin against her hand was comforting for her as she drifted off. In the moments before she succumbed to sleep, she felt Suna pick his head up and lean down to press his lips against her head, whispering a quiet “I love you [name]” to her.


End file.
